


Order Vynyan: Part 2

by Diodol



Series: Order Vynyan [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diodol/pseuds/Diodol
Summary: After the fall of Tyger Pax, war erupts on Cybertron. Splitwing discovers her place among the Autobots, and soon finds herself struggling to survive through dangerous missions.





	Order Vynyan: Part 2

She was nearly giddy with pride. She had finally made something of herself and she was immensely proud. Several years of hard, dedicated work culminated to not only this moment, but to a bright future. 

She had burned bridges to get here. 

From that day forward, she would stand tall and strong, fighting for a cause that truly meant something to her. She would be helping the world; _saving_ people. A small, crooked smile cracked her outwardly stoic resolve. She was ready to make a _difference_.

“Congratulations, cadets! You are now Autobots. Make me proud,” barked the commanding sergeant, eyeing up the line of his freshly graduated students. This was a good lot, he knew, they were quick thinkers and smart problem solvers. It was time to release them into the real world, to hopefully aid in changing the tide of the war. “You’ve already been given your assignments, report to them immediately!”

There was a mad scramble as the large group rushed from the room. Splitwing got caught in the mess and had to push her way through it, careful to not swing her wings or elbows into anyone's face. 

Splitwing smiled brightly, she was exhilarated. She glanced at her personal datapad, she was to report to Commander Ultra Magnus in hangar I-Six.

_A Commander!_ She thought proudly, she’d done so well an actual commander had wanted her talents!

Around her, other graduates chattered loudly in excitement at their own assignments. She took a moment to relish the emotions coursing through her body, and to observe her classmates scurry off in all directions. 

_This is it, time to go to work. _

She turned on her heel and jogged quickly to the appropriate hangar, leaving her that chapter of her life behind.

It was time to meet her new team!


End file.
